The Comeback Of Aldrich Killian
by highanderwarrior
Summary: avengers meet with an accident and tony is hurt very badly. After some investigation of nick fury they come to know that the truck driver was none other than aldrich killian and now he is back off tony.
1. Chapter 1-The Accient

Steve:- Tony, bruce c'mon let's go out.

Tony:- Ya, cap we're coming.

**All went to a club to enjoy. Tony was driving the car, Bruce was sitting on the front seat, Thor and Steve in the middle one and Clint and Rhodey at back.**

_**In the club**_

Bruce:- Tony why aren't you enjoying?

Tony:- I am enjoying Bruce but I am prohibited to drink more than 5 shots.

Bruce:- But who prohibited you? _(bruce was keen to know)_

Tony:- Ah-that... _(tony was interrupted by clint)_

Clint:- We all know that Tony is stubborn and arrogant but he fears only one thing and that is pepper and I am damn sure that she only prohibited him to drink. Am I right stark? _(clint asked him with a bright smile)_ Tony:- Actually...it's right.

**The party was over and all were back on their way to Stark Tower suddenly a truck hit their car did 3 flips but it was straight itself.**

**Bruce opened his eyes slowly and saw that airbags were opened and he was safe but he had slight pain in his right shoulder. He remembered about his companions and looked back to see them.**

Bruce:- Steve, Thor are you both alright?

Steve:- Yes, just there is a slight pain in my left leg.

Thor:- Ya, I am fine. What about Clint and Rhodey?

**No one remembered their GENIUS.**

Bruce:- I don't know about them.

Clint:- Cap, we both are fine.

Bruce:- clint, you got a scar on your forehead.

Clint:- I am fine Bruce, no need to worry.

Steve:- How is Stark?_(steve was concerned to know about him)_

Clint:- If he is fine then i am pretty sure that Natasha wouldn't spare him. How's he?

**Tony's airbag didn't open. All looked towards Tony and just Bruce could see him cleary. Stark was **

**In much pain with his head and right arm full in blood and he was still bleeding and he had a glass stabbed in his abdomen. He had scars on his face. Tony was lying and his head was on the steering full with blood.**

Bruce:- Tony?Tony? Can you listen me ?

Steve:- What happened Bruce how is Tony? Is he hurt?

**The airbags all just went back and all could see Tony. Rhodey and Clint got out of the car and came near Tony. All were shocked to see him like that. All had pain towards Tony in their eyes.**

Rhodey:- Tony? Tony, wake up buddy. _(By shaking him)_

Bruce:- Clint call to the S.H.I.E.L.D. we need to take him to the hospital.

Thor:- Stark are you with us? Open your eyes man c'mon. Can you hear me Stark?

**Tony slowly opened his eyes but pain could be clearly seen. He was pretending to just be fine.**

Tony:- I….am...fine….Thor.

Bruce:- Tony just lay back to the seat. Don't move and don't utter a single word now.

Tony:- Ahh…_(in pain)_

**All were surprised to see their arrogant avenger in such a pain.**

Steve:- Tony the S.H.I.E.L.D. is coming, just calm down.

Bruce:- Tony where are you hurt exactly?

**Tony again felt unconscious.**

Rhodey:- Tony be with us. You are going to be fine.

**The S.H.I.E.L.D. arrived and the stretcher was brought. The silent here was Clint, he was also feeling bad for Tony but just wasn't expressing. Natasha came with the stretcher.**

Natasha:- Clint how are you? Are you hurt too much? How are all of them?

Clint:- I am fine Nat and according to me all are fine except Tony.

Natasha:- Don't worry Clint, he will be fine.

Clint:- Can you contact Pepper? I think she should know about Stark.

Natasha:- Sure._(he went to call pepper)_

**Pepper went to a business trip for four days and was coming tomorrow.**

Steve:- You're gonna be okay Stark. Just be with us.

**They took Tony inside the quinjet and all of them followed him. They took Tony to the Emergency Operation Room. All of them took some medics and were waiting for the doctor to come out. Seven hours passed by and Pepper came.**

Pepper:- How is Tony? What happened?

**Bruce explained everything to Pepper. Pepper was just crying bitterly.**

Rhodey:- He will be fine pepper.

**THE DOCTOR CAME OUT**

**NOTE:- I'll be posting it tomorrow the next part.**


	2. Chapter 2-The Hospital Journey Part 1

Thor:- How's he?

Rhodey:- Is he fine?

Bruce:- Calm down everyone. So, doctor how is Tony?

Doctor:- He has injured his right arm and head severely and he is also stabbed in his abdomen by a glass piece and also he has got some scars on his head and leg.

Bruce:- Is he awake and can we meet him?

Doctor:- He is awake and you can meet him but he needs to be here for minimum 2 days and see to that he should not be working or worrying much.

Bruce:- Thank you doctor.

**The doctor went and all of them entered the room to see Tony. All were just worrying about how to convince him to be 2 days in hospital bed and to be away from his toys and lab for 2 days.**

Bruce:- Tony?

Tony:- Hi _(with a smile) _Guys _(his smile vanished after seeing Pepper with them not because he didn't like her but was afraid of her and her anger)._

Clint:- Best of luck Tony.

Thor:- Ya, he needs it.

Tony:- Shut up guys. I thought you were gonna come tomorrow_ (to Pepper)._

Pepper:- I will answer it when you accept my words.

Tony:- Are they horrible?

Pepper:- You will get to know. My words are-You should take your medicines regularly, listen to the doctors and lastly…...Beinthehospitalfor2days.

**Everyone were shocked on Pepper saying that fast, it was clearly seen that in certain situations she was also afraid of Tony.**

Tony:- Oh that's it. Then okay…...wait did you just say that i should be in the hospital for 2 days and that too away from my labs and toys?

Pepper:- Yes _(she nodded)_.

Tony:- Are you all just out of your mind. I mean how can you do this to me.

Thor:- See Stark, we don't care whether you agree or not but we will make sure that you'll do it._(Thor sounded really as a king)_

Tony:- Wait, but…._(was interrupted by Steve)_

Steve:- No but just shut and you must do what Pepper had told you or else…_(sounded like a superior)_

Tony:- Or else, what?

Steve:- Or else_(going near to Tony's ear and saying)_ I would ay Pepper what have you done in the starting 2 days of her absence_(Tony missed his sleep and didn't take proper food and also talked about Pepper that she is overprotective)._

Tony:- Okay, I agree guys._(he told it sadly and unwillingly)_ Pepper now say the answer to my question.

Pepper:- Nat called me and told me everything.

**Tony gave a serious look to Natasha.**

Natasha:- It's not me. Clint asked me to.

Clint:- I thought it was good to notify her.

Tony:- Don't you give me a single chance to escape.

Pepper:- What?

Tony:- I mean that….don't they give me a single chance to escape from..my lab._(all smiled naughtily except Tony)_.

Rhodey:- Yup, rest for now buddy.

Bruce:- Ya, we'll also go fresh up and get some sleep and come at 1p.m.. Till that good luck to be away from the lab._(it was already 8a.m.)_

**All came out of the room leaving Tony to rest. But Tony wasn't going to give up on his lab that easily.**

Tony:- Jarvis are you with me?

Jarvis:- Yes, Sir.

Tony:- Jarvis visualise my ongoing project infront of me and don't interrupt me while doing it.

Jarvis:- But sir….._(Tony interrupted him)_

Tony:- It's an order.

Jarvis:- Okay, sir.

**Jarvis visualised the project infront of Tony.**

Tony:- Jarvis, another thing, stop the visualisation if any of them are coming to me and had reached the hospital.

Jarvis:- Okay, sir.


	3. Chapter 3-The Hospital Journey Part 2

**It was 1p.m. now and avengers reached the hospital so Jarvis informed it to Tony and switched off the visualisation. Tony was so deeply interested in his work that he didn't even know that he was having a high fever of 104 degree C. He was tired but he didn't seem to accept it.**

**The door of Tony's room was open itself and the Avengers came in.**

Thor:- Hey Stark, how are you buddy?

Tony:- Better Thor, thank you.

Bruce:- Did you take your medicines?

Tony:- Ahh….that...actually well_ (Steve interrupted him)_

Steve:- No. When are you going to start taking care of yourself Tony? You're not a kid, you're grown enough to understand.

Clint:- Calm down Steve he can still take them.

Tony:- Clint is right capsicle, just chill

**When Rhodey was giving Tony his medicines, Tony felt drowsy and caught his head and leaned on his bed. Before he could complain about anything Thor caught him to make him calm.**

Thor:- I think he has a high fever.

Bruce:- What?

**Tony couldn't concentrate on their conversation. Pepper went near Tony and caught him.**

Pepper:- Yes, he has got a high fever. Bruce get the thermometer. Can somebody call doctor?

Bruce:- Ya sure.

Steve:- I will get the doctor.

**Tony was just blinking his eyes and it was difficult for him to breathe. Bruce brought the thermometer and checked Tony's temperature.**

Bruce:- Oh god, he has a temperature of 104 degree celsius.

Rhodey:- What the hell?

**Steve came in with the doctor.**

Bruce:- Doctor I think Tony has got a fever of 104 C.

Steve:- What? Are you serious?

Clint:- Yes Steve, we aren't joking.

Doctor:- Then it's not good for his health. He may also not recover soon. What did he do when you all were out?

Thor:- We may check the C.C.T.V. footage.

Natasha:- Good idea.

**All saw the footage and saw that he was just lying on his bed. All were shocked.**

Rhodey:- How is it even possible?

Tony:- I was just tired so I slept. _(Tony was feeling much better now)._

Pepper:- In these situations I don't believe you Tony.

Clint:- So, let's start the investigation.

**Tony was quiet in this conversation.**

Tony:- Guys, don't you believe me?

Bruce:- We believe you _(after a second) _but in these situations, NO.

Thor:- Superb Bruce.

Tony:- But-_(Steve interrupted)._

Steve:- What is the truth Tony?

Tony:- All of you did see the footage and asking the truth from me.

Pepper:- Okay sorry, we shouldn't ask you_ (all were shocked on pepper's words)_

Natasha:- What are you saying Pepper?

Pepper:- Let's just ask Jarvis _(she had a naughty smile and all of them also smiled)._ Jarvis, what was Tony doing when we all were out?

Jarvis:- Sir was resting. _(Tony had forbidden him to say the truth)_

Tony:- Did all get it, I am not lying guys.

Pepper:- Jarvis if you won't say the truth then you sir may not get well soon. So, say the truth.

**Jarvis showed the real C.C.T.V. footage of the room. All were angry on Tony and especially Pepper, Bruce and Steve. Tony didn't match his eyes with them.**

Steve:- Are you serious Tony?

Tony:- Sorry….

Rhodey:- Sorry doesn't fix everything Tony.

Pepper;- Are you crazy or out of your mind? How could you do this after such a strict prohibition. Seriously, in these situations I don't think that you are a GENIUS.

Thor:- It's really a long lecture for Stark.

Natasha:- Probably.

Bruce:- Pepper, when you weren't here he also missed his meals and sleep.

Tony:- What the-

Pepper:- Tony _(in anger)_, how dare you do it?

Tony:- Wait a minute Pepper. Are you my friend or enemy? _(to Bruce)_

Bruce:- Actually I am your friend but in these situations….against your work.

Pepper:- Are you trying to forbid him from saying me about your health conditions.

Tony:- Oh! I actually forgot that you are still in the room.

Pepper:- What?

Tony:- Ahh…..nothing.

Pepper:- I'm done with him. I don't want to see this man's face._(she was very angry)_

**Pepper went out.**

Tony:- Jeez… why would this happen every time with me.

Clint:- Is she very angry?

Tony:- You will get to know when Laura will be angry, Legolas.

Clint:- Wait...why did she come in middle?

Tony:- Ya same here….. How did Pepper got to know about the accident.

Rhodey:- I think you both should stop.

Steve:- Better idea.

Thor:- Stark, I have a work for you.

Bruce:- Are you kidding thor?

Thor:- Oh! No, I am serious.

Tony:- And what is it?

Thor:- It's to convince your GF, man.

Tony:- Yes, and for that I need to be discharged from the hospital.

Bruce:- Which isn't possible.

Tony:- See, I will take care, wait….not will, I can take care of myself, so let's just end the hospital journey. And if you'll support me then i will give you all a big party.

Rhodey:- I think your party would probably make Pepper still more angry.

Steve:- He's right.

Tony:- If I promise that I would take care of myself.

Natasha:- We can see to it.

Tony:- So let's do it. Bruce, help me out?

Bruce:- Okay, I am trusting you Tony.

Tony:- Thank you and I will make sure that I would work more than taking rest.

Rhodey:- What?

Tony:- I mean, I will make sure that I would rest more than work.

Thor:- So is he free from his cage?

Natasha:- Yes.

* * *

**Authors note:- Please, if you like my story then please review and also tell to others about my story. And I think I would not be posting for 3 to 4 days. But I will try me best to post it. Please review on my story.**


End file.
